User talk:Ace Infinity
Hi, welcome to Thumb Wrestling Domination Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thumb Wrestling Domination Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 22:10, 23 June 2009 You didn't remember: you Governer Grim beat Sgt.Rock Just remember than, OK. Sorry Ace. But the thing is, I really don't like having my wrestlers lose either. Please don't take that in a mean way, O.K.? SamMan :) hey just stopping to say hi XD - yeahshippo Hey Ace,do you know where Steve(the user) is at?--Sgt.rock 01:55, October 30, 2009 (UTC) I haven't got a respose from her yet about an of the messages I've sent. Hey Ace! Did you notice the journey of Neo and the journey of Kajudian are same.-Maximus0 Ace, working on Jean the Lumberjack but here to tell you that I've done Scarecrow and in time for Halloween ^^ Scarecrow --Steve Gazillion 12:05, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Hey Ace.For The Next Wrestler Of The Month,Can You Add Chef Kodabo,Chester The GS Host And Mini Man For My Coast?--高丽大炸弹! 21:40, November 2, 2009 (UTC) whats wrestler of the month?-yeahshippo I vaguely know - yeahshippo can one of my OCs be in? (just curious) - Yeahshippo Hey Ace, got your message about Cassy Callers, I think it's awesome you're finally making female wrestlers but seeing her also makes me kind of annoyed. Don't get me wrong, she's a really interesting character, but at the same time I've been working on my own reporter wrestler, Paparazzi (she's a Sinistra) so now I can't feel like I can post her on here without copying claims against me now -_-;; Oh well, long live Cassy Callers! --Steve Gazillion 10:48, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Ace sorry but XD the person you blocked was in fact me :P I didn't realise I was logged off and it was during school so ya XD sorry - yeahshippo sorry just paranoia here but was that sarcasm? - yeahshippo well anyway XD hows you - YEahshippo Hey Ace, yeah I do have Brawl. Why? ^^ --Steve Gazillion 00:04, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I was going to say, if you asking for a Brawl, I can't always get on because it's the family Wii and I can't always get to it. Plus we need to sort out the internet connection on it again >< --Steve Gazillion 00:09, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I use quite a few people- Ike, Link, Luigi, Dedede, Pit, Snake, it depends who I'm against and what I'm going to be doing. But my mains are Meta-Knight and Captain Olimar. Hey Ace. Jean, DONE. ^^ Jean the Lumberjack I know you said about making him seem like Fjorf but I couldn't resist this look ^^ Hope you like it. --Steve Gazillion 23:13, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Hey Ace. Dont You Think You Should,You Know, Get Rid Of This Pokemon Stuff?I Mean, Its A TWF RP Wiki. Yes,But You Could Just Move It All On The Pokemon Wikia(If It exists) And Just Put TWF Stuff On This Site.Besides,(like Myself) Somepeople Dont Even Know What Pokemon Is. Like,What Do You Mean? Like Putting # Before --高丽大炸弹! 01:09, November 10, 2009 (UTC)? Good point, Ace. Thanks. SamMan :) Hi Ace ^^ I managed to finish Turbo Hawk and Cassy Callers. Hope you like them. Turbo HawkCassy Callers ^^ --Steve Gazillion 21:45, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Oh! Ace can i show your tournament brackets.-max It Was That Way When I First Looked At When I Was About To Vote.. on head master bills thing you spelled tough wrong and the correct term is sprayed not sprays do you know how to make the blue dot things because I want to audition some of my Wrestlers but they are only shown in pics with other wrestlers except Paranormally ^^; is that ok? - Yeahshippo Ohhh!That Was You! :D --高丽大炸弹! 20:40, November 26, 2009 (UTC) XD Watch the auditions I bet the 3 wrestlers that don't make it are mine Lol - S-Truth, Hurrishippo, yeahshippo (whatever you wanna call me) OMG Dude, I totally forgot about your requests!! XD Sorry, Ace >< Expect them Friday, Saturday, ok? I know what I said about wrestler requests but that user, Crystalle, she helped me to feel better and I'm ok now. ^^ So yeah, sorry for the wait. >< Hugs friend. --Steve Gazillion 15:06, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Okey dokey, here they are ^^ I hope they're ok. Though I think I absolutely failed on the whole Funk Soul front >< Agent 009 Andy Martinez Funk Soul Puppet King I'm actually quite pleased with Puppet King, anyways, once again I hope they're ok. ^^ --Steve Gazillion 19:32, December 5, 2009 (UTC)